


Will you...?

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluffy, Love, Secret Santa, Tumblr, Velaris, nervous rhys, on, proposal, teasing feyre, yulemaas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Rhys and Feyre have a night out in Velaris.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sv_you_know_who_I_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sv_you_know_who_I_am/gifts).



**Rhysand’s Point Of View.**

“Shit,”I cursed.

I had burned yet another pot of soup I was making for Feyre’s and I mating-bond acceptance anniversary.It’s already been five years since she mated with me.I dumped the pot into the sink.I groaned in frustration. I was considering help from Cassian but all that melted away as perfume wafted delicately across the room towards me.Jasmine,my favorite.

Small,delicate and soft hands were wrapped around my shoulders.I smiled and she pressed kisses on the length of my neck,I instantly relaxed into the touch.

“Hello,darling.Did you enjoy your trip to the rainbow,”I asked.

Feyre hummed and I turned around and planted my hands around her waist,kissing her softly.Her hands tugged my hair. I pushed her until her back until was pressed against the wall.Feyre broke the kiss and I groaned at the loss of contact.

“Yes,Rhys I did enjoy my trip and I think you’ll like the stuff I got,”she purred.

I loved it when she purred,well she did learn it from me why wouldn’t I love it.

I sighed, “Happy mating-bond anniversary,love.”

“Happy mating-bond anniversary to you too,Rhys,”she chirped

I saw love,warmth and adoration on her face and my heart skipped a beat at that.

I smirked, “Do tell about the things you got.”

“All you need to know is that I plan to keep you in the bedroom the whole night.”she winked.

I growled at the sound of that.Feyre had escaped my embrace and walked towards the sink.

“What were you trying to make,Rhys,”Feyre questioned.

I rubbed the back of my head,chuckling nervously, “Oh nothing just trying to make some soup.”

Feyre smiled,kissing my cheek and said,”Really? The high lord of night court making soup for his mate.Interesting.”

It always amazed that she always listened to me-even when she hated me.It takes me back to the time where she threw her shoe at me.

I couldn’t let her find out what I had planned, it had to remain a secret.Only Mor and Amren knew.I had to figure out something quick but a second later something popped into my head.

“Feyre darling,Would you like to accompany me to Rita’s tonight,”I asked extending my hand.

“I would love to,love.” She beamed placing my hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together.

“I should probably change,”Feyre smiled.

_‘You look beautiful in those clothes,even better without them,”_ I assured her through the bond.

She slightly slapped my cheek and went on her way with all her sass.I snapped my fingers and was instantly clean and dressed in my special attire,fixing the lapels on my jacket.I walked out to the drawing room,sat on the sofa and waited for Feyre.

She came out in all her regal elegance,she wore a long purple dress,with a hue of violet, covering in beautiful white lining across the top part of the dress; as she walked the dress trailed behind her giving me a exquisite feel to the atmosphere. The bewitching violet ribbon lining intoxicated me in the dresses beauty - the radiant silk ran down to the bottom of her magnificent feet. Her intricate neat lacing made her into a feminine illusionist which would make every fae fall in love with the dress’s beauty. The delicate ribbon introduced attention to the lacing lining up against the breast.Lapis lazuli earrings hung from herears.

My breath was caught in the back of my throat,her beautiful brassy hair was flowing down her left shoulder and bouncing as she ascended the stairs.

“Nothing to say, _Rhysand_.”my name rolling of her tongue,mischievously.

I had to keep my composure. Damn,she knew what drove me wild.I gave her my trademark feline smile.

Bringing her close to me,I whispered, “You look absolutely delicious,Feyre darling.”

With a wicked gleam in her eye she brushed her lips against mine saying, “Then you’ll love what I’m wearing under this.”

The vixen.

I almost snarled but suppressing that I extended my hand which she gladly accepted and I winnowed us to Rita’s.

When we reached Rita’s,the owner seated us and gave us the menu.I closed my menu and stared at Feyre and I could feel her smirk while looking at the menu.

_“Like what you see,High Lord,”_ she teased.

I just gave a sly smile and asked, “What would you liketo eat,Darling.”

She pondered over it and answered, “Just some pasta with their amazing Marinara sauce.”

I called the waiter and told him what we wanted.He tipped his head, praising us for our selection and that we would not be disappointed.I poured wine for the two of us.She took a sip,licking the rim of her glass and her lips.She was in the mood to tease me tonight.I wanted to join the game she was playing, but I had to stay composed.

I was going to propose to Feyre.I knew she would say yes but still I wanted to ask her and cauldron knows how I’m going to tear of the dress of her.I looked at her again and she bit her lower lip and winked.I just gave her one of my smirks knowing it would drive her wild.

The waiter came back with our food and never had I eaten so quickly.Some sauce had dribbled on to her chin and luckily her napkin was on her lap.She wiped the sauce slowly from her chin.It took all the restraint in me to not lean over and lick.

After eating Feyre ordered a piece of chocolate while I felt content to sit there and just watch her eat cake in five bites.When it came to chocolate she could become a vicious beast,not that I minded.After paying for the food and wine,we went to the rainbow for a walk.It was a bit chilly outside so I handed Feyre my jacket which she thanked me for and wrapped it around her shoulder,pressing to my side to get warm.I gently wrapped my hand around her shoulders.After the walk we sat down on a bench which overlooked the Sidra.

She rested her hand against my shoulder looking at the Sidra,her attention was focused to where the children were playing,running around and tugging each other’s hair lightly.

“Soon,”I thought to myself.

I cleared my throat and Feyre,blue eyes filled with love bored into mine.

“I been meaning to ask you something Feyre,”I gulped.

I was nervous.

Feyre gave me a questioning look.

“From the first day I saw you in my dreams I have been in love with you. On Calanmai I wanted to take you away and keep you safe but I refrained from it because I knew that you just became used to Spring court. Feyre you never cease to amaze me and I would have been incomplete without you. Even now I don’t know how I ever functioned without you. You fought for this court- _for_ me and you’re a fearless and fierce warrior.You gave up everything in the name of this court and I’m honored to call you mine.I just know that I want to spend the rest of eternity with you.”I spoke.

I got down on one knee and Feyre gasped.I summoned the ring which she retrieved from the weaver.

I asked her, “Feyre darling,will you marry me?”

In the distance towered a snow-capped beautiful,beautifully symmetrical mountain.I could bear calamites with fortitude but what I could not bear was her silence.

“Of course I’ll marry you,Rhys.It’s always been you.” she sniffed, wiping away a tear.

I slipped the ring on her finger and rose up along with her, tipping her chin to kiss her.I broke the kiss and whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too,”she rasped.

I winnowed her back to our bedroom where I ravished her all night long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the Yulemaas secret santa event.
> 
> Happy yulemaas to Sarah Viehmann


End file.
